Mi versión
by Azazel Black
Summary: Distintas visiones de un mismo hecho. Para él significa la liberación de Ginny. Para ella, la indiferencia de Draco. EL FIC ES MEJOR QUE EL RESUMEN, AUNQ ES MUY CORTITO... R&R! PLEASE!


****

-Mi versión-

Lo sabía.

Me miró y quedó más que claro que lo sabía. Qué estúpido podía llegar a ser a veces. No se puede ocultar algo así a una persona como ella. No, claro que no.

De cualquier forma, se lo tomó mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Nada de gritos. Nada de rencores. Nada de reproches. Nada. Ése era justamente el problema: nada.

Era realmente extraño porque, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Y entonces lo dijo. Tranquila. Serena. Sin levantar la voz ni alterarse lo más mínimo. Lo dijo:

-Se acabó.

Me hundí como si el suelo hubiese desaparecido bajo mis pies. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. No podía ser cierto que, después de tantas advertencias y falsas alarmas, de verdad fuese a hacerlo. Y, para hacerme ver que no estaba soñando, para ensañarse aún más conmigo, repitió:

-Lo siento, Draco, pero se acabó.

Caí en la cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido a mis ojos al entrar. Allí, junto a la puerta, se encontraban los restos de una relación que era el pilar de mi vida. Una relación que yo me había encargado de demoler poco a poco, como el preso que excava un túnel con una cuchara. Lo hace más por pasatiempo que porque en realidad piense que tendrá resultado pero, un día, lo tiene; un día ve la luz del exterior y la decepción y la desilusión le invaden el alma al darse cuenta de que no era eso lo que en realidad quería. Yo alcancé la superficie pero no lo hice solo. Ella lo hizo conmigo. Ella también vio la luz en aquel túnel. Ella sí quiso escapar, conseguir la libertad.

Allí, junto a la puerta, se encontraban, perfectamente apiladas, lo que reconocí como sus maletas. Grabadas con sus iniciales: G. W. No podía ser verdad que se iba. No. Simplemente no podía. Tal vez debí haber hecho algo por evitarlo pero en el fondo me sentía tan culpable que no me vi capaz de pedirle que se quedase.

Se me rompió el alma al verla recoger sus maletas y quise matarme cuando la sentí sollozar. Yo le había hecho llorar. Yo. Y eso fue lo que más me dolió porque tuve la impresión de que no era la primera vez. Por eso la dejé ir sin decirle nada. Ya no quería hacerle más daño. Porque si algo tenía claro de todo lo que había vivido era precisamente eso: que no quería hacerle más daño. Ella no se lo merecía.

La observé cerrar tras de sí y me acerqué a la puerta intentando captar algo más de ella, lo último de su esencia. Mis nudillos se rasparon y magullaron cuando estrellé el puño en la pared. Me apoyé en ésta y me dejé caer, poco a poco, asimilando mi derrota.

Sólo tenía una cosa clara: nunca iba a ser capaz de olvidarla.

Lo supe.

Lo miré intentando hacérselo ver. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que me podía ocultar algo así?. No podía, claro que no.

No reaccioné como otras veces y sé que a él le sorprendió. Nada de fritos. Nadad de rencores. Nada de reproches. Nada.

Esta vez estaba demasiado harta de todo aquello. Intenté mentalizarme de lo que iba a hacer y entonces lo dije. Tranquila. Serena. Sin levantar la voz ni alterarme lo más mínimo, pero lo dije:

-Se acabó.

Me hundí como si el suelo hubiese desaparecido bajo mis pies. No podía creer que al final lo hiciese, que después de tantas advertencias y tantas debilidades por fin hubiese tenido valor para hacerlo. Y, para convencerme a mí misma de que por fin había logrado hacerlo, repetí:

-Lo siento, Draco, pero se acabó.

Lo vi fijarse en las maletas que yo había dejado en la puerta. Las había dejado allí para que él las viese al entrar pero parecía que acabase de darse cuenta de su presencia. Por fin había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Había dejado pasar de largo demasiadas situaciones como esta. Una y otra vez me convencía a mí misma de que no era todo como yo pensaba, que era yo, que lo exageraba de sobremanera. Pero ya no podía seguir engañándome así, ya no. No podía seguir dejándolo pasar. Con aquel nuevo perfume femenino que había traído impregnado en la ropa la noche anterior, había visto la luz. Aquella penetrante fragancia me había abierto los ojos y enfocado mi mirada hacia la libertad. Él lo había vuelto a hacer. Me había vuelto a engañar.

Esperaba que él intentase disculparse o detenerme, como había hecho tantas otras veces antes. Quizá fuese eso lo que yo quería realmente, que demostrase algo de interés en mí. Nunca lo hizo

Me dispuse a recoger mis maletas para poder evitar sus ojos sin tener que buscar otro destino a mi mirada. Intenté evitar llorar pero un sollozó escapó de mi garganta aún en contra de mi voluntad. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que me iba a doler esto. Nunca dijo nada. Nunca intentó retenerme.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me detuve un instante intentando asimilar lo que aquello iba a significar en mi vida. El estruendo resonó en el pasillo del edificio cuando estrellé mi bolso contra la pared. Me apoyé en ésta y me dejé caer, poco a poco, asimilando mi derrota.

Sólo tenía una cosa clara: nunca iba a ser capaz de olvidarlo.

****

Notas: un mini mini one-shot que tengo manuscrito desde hace mucho tiempo... hoy he sacado unos minutos para pasarlo y aquí está. Espero que les guste.

REVIEW!


End file.
